What if
by Rinatsu
Summary: What if Tsuna had never met Reborn? What if Tsuna had never knew that such things as 'Mafia' existed? What if he had never got a chance to know his guardians? Will things be different? NOTE: IM NO LONGER REWRITING A NEW STORY...IM USING BACK THE OLD PLOT
1. Where in the world am i?

**Rin: Konnichiwa-desu, minna! This is my first fan fic, and I hope everyone enjoys it! –bows-**

**Tsuna: Ahh…Must I really go through this? –pouts-**

**Rin: Gomen-ne, Tsuna…But don't worry! I give the story a good ending! Do you mind helping with the disclaimers?**

**Tsuna: Sure…DISCLAIMER! Rin does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters/things in it!**

**Rin: But I do own tuna fish…-smiles happily-**

**Tsuna: -Sweat drop-**

**Rin/Tsuna: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>What if…What if Tsuna had never met Reborn? What if he had never knew that such things as 'Mafia' had existed? What if Tsuna had never got a chance to know his guardians? Will things be different? Of course, that has never come across Tsuna's mind. That is, until…<p>

"Ohayo, Juudaime!" Tsuna turned and saw Gokudera, his well, so called 'right hand man' greeting him while bowing, along with Yamamoto standing beside, grinning. "Haha…Ohayo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted with as cheery voice, as always. "Ohayo!" Tsuna could not help but to give both of his best friends his biggest grin. Ah, how he loved his current life…With his best friends and everyone.

Come to think of it, Tsuna then realised that it was all thanks to Reborn that he had been able to make such good friends, and lead such 'good life', and being able to abandoned the nickname, 'Dame-Tsuna'.

He definitely could not imagined what would happened if Reborn had not interrupt his life.

"Ah, let's go, or else we're gonna be late, and Hibari-san is gonna bite us all to death!" Tsuna suddenly remembered as he was so lost in his own thoughts. "Hn. You're almost late. Do that again and I'll bite you all to death!" Hibari glared at the trio before going back to monitor other 'Herbivores'.

"D-Damn that b-bastard!" Gokudera cursed while panting as they had ran at an amazing record breaking speed just not to be late for school. "A-Ah, g-gomen Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun…For making you guys run that fast…" Tsuna immediately apologised.

"It wasn't your fault, Juudaime…Blame that bastard for making such a stupid rule…" Tsuna and Yamamoto both sweat drop as Gokudera went on cursing about how the stupid the rules were, and many other things. "Speaking of which…Tsuna, how come the kid wasn't with you today?" Yamamoto asked, curious.

It was then that Tsuna realised that he hadn't seen Reborn since this morning. _Where did Reborn go?_ Tsuna wondered.

Suddenly, "Juudaime, LOOK OUT!" Gokudera screamed and pointed above Tsuna as though as a bomb was about to drop on him.

Tsuna looked up and stared in horror as he watch Lambo's 10 years bazooka that was about to hit him, and he couldn't move. _Not again…I hope five minutes finishes faster… _Tsuna thought to himself as he thought that nothing would go wrong this time.

"Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" _Poof. _Those were the last things he heard before getting hit by the 10 years bazooka.

"I-Itai…W-Where am i?" Tsuna groaned as he hit his back quite hard when landing. He looked around. _Wait…Isn't this Namamori Middle? What was his ten year's self doing here?_ "Herbivore, get back to class before I bite you to death…" A familiar deep, harsh voice was heard.

"HIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as he saw the scary prefect staring back at him with those dangerous eyes. _But, wait…Hibari-san seemed younger…and he's wearing the Namimori Middle uniform? He looks just like his younger self… _Tsuna thought to himself in a confused look that even Hibari was surprised that he still has not run away.

"Nee, Hibari-san…Mind telling me why was my ten year's self doing over here?" Hibari then stared at Tsuna with a surprised and confused look.

"What in the world are you talking about herbivore?" Tsuna then felt really confused this time. "Hibari-san…Don't you know me?" The prefect shook his head. "Then…What date is today?" Tsuna asked, horrified.

"It's…..on Friday, the thirteen…What are you trying to play at herbivore?" Tsuna too shocked and horrified to even notice Hibari raising his tonfas, ready to 'bite him to death'.

_How on Earth did this happened? And why did it happened to me? And why me?_

Tsuna thought to himself as he realised that five minutes had already pass… 

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Whew…Finally done…I think I might have made Tsuna a little OOC when he was thinking…<strong>

**Tsuna: Nooooo….TT^TT –cries-**

**Rin: It's ok Tsuna…-pats back gently-**

**Tsuna: I can't believe I talked to Hibari-san so casually…TT^TT**

**Rin: =.=" I thought it was because you got sent into another world and Hibari doesn't recognised you…**

**Tsuna: Well, that too…**

**Rin: Anyways, R&R are appreciated! –bows-**


	2. The wish to go back

**Rin: Hohoho…..Chapter 2! Im gonna try to make it longer though…**

**Tsuna: What happens next?**

**Rin: That's for me to write and for people to find out…-grins-**

**Tsuna: TT^TT –cries-**

**Rin: Okay…Let's start! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Herbivore…Get back to class before I bite you to death…" The prefect continued to glare at the confused brunette as he raised his tonfas.<p>

"HIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna of course was frightened that Hibari might 'bite him to death', so he made a dash for his classroom in an unmatchable speed.

"RING!" The bell indicating the start of first period had just rung. Tsuna then made his way to his seat, still thinking about what on earth had just happened.

_Five minutes had already passed...So why aren't I back…And this doesn't looks like the future either…So where am i? _The poor brunette struggled to think of a reasonable explanation for what happened, but came to no avail.

"I-Itai! That hurts!" Tsuna screamed in pain as he had accidentally pulled his hair too hard. Gee….I should really quit that habbit…

Suddenly, Tsuna became elated as he saw his two other hope. Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera had just entered the classroom with an annoyed face as usual, while Yamamoto was just chatting happily away with his friends.

He decided to approach Gokudera first, his self-proclaimed right hand man. "G-Gokudera-kun! I'm so happy to see you! Do you know what happened? It's like Hibari doesn't really know me…and I got shot by Lambo's 10 years bazooka…and this doesn't seems like it's the future…" Gokudera watched with an irritated look as Tsuna went on babbling about what happened to him.

"Look, I don't know who the hell are you and all I know that you're that Dame-Tsuna in this class…Che…" The silver hair teen then walked away feeling annoyed, leaving poor Tsuna behind, stunned.

Tsuna could not believe what had just happened. His once ever so loyal right hand man had actually announced that he does not know him, and he actually called him 'Dame-Tsuna', which could never possibly happen.

Tsuna then went to approach his second hope, Yamamoto. "Y-Yamamoto-kun…You know who I am, right?" He asked in a shaky voice, terrified of what Yamamoto's reply might be.

"Haha…Of course I know who you are, you're Tsuna aren't you?" Yamamoto just grinned at Tsuna.

And for once, Tsuna actually felt relieved. "T-Then do you know what happened? I got shot by Lambo's 10 years bazooka, but I didn't went to the future, and instead I ended up here, and Hibari-san and Gokudera-kun doesn't recognised me…"

"Hmm? The what bazooka?" Yamamoto just stared a Tsuna, wide-eyed, wondering what the hell is a 10 years bazooka. Tsuna was crushed. "T-Then, Yamamoto-kun do you know Reborn or the Vongola?"

"Hmm…Who's Reborn? And what's a Vongola? Is that someone famous? Or is Vongola something I have to know?" The black hair teen just laughed in a confused manner, wondering yet again what had Tsuna just told him.

The poor brunette was near tears. He can't believe that no one in his 'family' actually knew him, Reborn or the Vongola.

He then took a good look at Yamamoto's finger. There was no Vongola ring. No nothing.

I_ can't believe it…No one recognised me…Where is this place exactly? Everything seems so wrong here…_ Tsuna thought to himself, as his thoughts were then interrupted by his teacher.

"Alright everyone, get back to your seats…And Sawada, just don't stand there, go back to your seat…" The teacher said sternly. "I-I'm sorry, sensei…I think I'm going home early today…I don't feel so well…" Tsuna then made his way out of the

classroom, before the teacher could stop him.

He then shakily makes his way down the stairs, before spotting Sasagawa Ryohei, his 'Onii-san', getting reprimanded by a teacher for accidentally making a hole in the wall with his fist.

"I was just practising to the extreme!" Tsuna heard Ryohei shouted. He decided to help Ryohei out of this situation, and try to talk to him afterwards, just in case he actually knew him.

"Thanks a lot to the extreme for helping me!" Ryohei shouted in an 'extreme' voice as he shook Tsuna's hands with gratitude. Tsuna could felt every of his bones breaking when Ryohei was shaking his hands.

"D-Do you know me, Onii-san?" Tsuna asked. "I didn't know that I have a younger brother to the extreme, but I could sure have one to the extreme!" Tsuna then sweat drop as he saw that Ryohei was lost in his world of 'extremeness'.

_So he doesn't know me either, huh… _Tsuna thought to himself, feeling depressed before walking away. "Oh yeah! Join the boxing club to the extreme!" He could hear Ryohei shouting out loud as he walked away.

Tsuna walked around in Namimori shopping district, still wondering what happened to him, his friends, Reborn, or the 10 years bazooka. Could it be that I've ended up in a parallel universe? If so, where is my other self? He then began to walk around aimlessly, once again, lost in his own thoughts.

Tsuna suddenly realised that he had reached the Namimori shrine, after minutes of walking. _Well, since I'm here, I should just pray to God that I hope things returned back to normal soon…_

After the brunette prayed, he then laid down on the floor of the shrine, thinking about all the things he had been through so far, the battle with Mukuro, the battle with Varia for the Vongola rings, and the future battle with Byakuran.

Tsuna also realised at that time that, all thanks to Reborn, he was able to gain so much from all this crazy events, and create new bonds with other people.

He was beginning to missed Reborn and everyone else. Even though it was just a short while without them, he can't help but to hope that Reborn would stay with him forever.

Slowly, Tsuna began to drift off into a deep sleep, a sleep where he had never been shot by that crazy 10 years bazooka, a sleep where he was still doing crazy things with Reborn and everyone else...

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Well, does everyone like it? I hope I didn't make the ending too crappy…<strong>

**Tsuna: It's horrible! TT^TT –cries-**

**Rin: I'm ignoring…And what was I writing?**

**Tsuna: How would I know? It's your story!**

**Rin: Hmm…True…Anyways, again, R&R are appreciated! =^v^= -bows-**


	3. The Tutor arrives!

**Rin: Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Tsuna: Enjoy!**

**Rin: Finally you're working with me!**

**Tsuna: =. =" Yeah, I suppose…**

* * *

><p>When Tsuna woke up one again, it was already dawn.<p>

_Gosh…I didn't realise it was so late now…Better be going back…Oh, and I should probably act like my old self…_ The young Vongola boss thought to himself before yawning, and leaving the shrine.

"Kaa-san, I'm home!" Tsuna shouted to his mother who was preparing dinner in the kitchen. "You're late today. But it's fine. Get change quick and come down for dinner!" Sawada Nana chided her son, wondering what had Tsuna been doing out so late.

_It feels so weird at home now...No sound of Lambo, Ipin or Fuuta playing together, no Reborn kicking me for staying out so late at night…_ Tsuna then sighed softly to himself.

"Itadakimasu!" Tsuna said out loud before munching down on his dinner. "Oh, Tsu-kun…I had almost forgotten to tell you!" His mum exclaimed happily at her son, who just stared at her puzzled.

"I….I have just hired a home tutor for you!" Nana smiled in joy. W-What? A-A home tutor? This…It feels just like back then…the time when Reborn first came in to my life…It couldn't be…But what if he is? Tsuna thought to himself, yet again lost in his own world, but he can't help to smile somehow.

"Are? Is there anything wrong?" Nana asked her son worriedly. "N-Nothing's wrong at all!" Tsuna shook his hands in protest. "By the way….Kaa-san, when is the new tutor coming?" The brunette could not help to be curious. "Ah…I see that Tsu-kun is excited too! Your new tutor is arriving tomorrow! And he's from Italy! Isn't it great?" Italy…No way…Could it be? After hearing what his mum had said, his smile got wider.

He certainly can't wait for the arrival of tomorrow.

That night, Tsuna crawled into bed, praying hard that the new tutor was Reborn. The Reborn he knew. The violent, evil, yet understanding Reborn. He was actually glad that Reborn came into his life.

Slowly, he drifted off yet into another deep sleep.

"Tsu-kun! Time to wake up! Your new tutor is here!" Nana shouted out loud to his son again, who was still snuggled up comfortably in bed, dreaming about getting married with Kyoko.

Tsuna suddenly jolted awake. His messy brown hair was still well, messy…As he ran down in excitement to see that tutor, the poor brunette accidentally stumbled down the stairs which was, well, not very awkward… "Itai!" The brunette yelp as he massages his poor head as it had just took the impact.

"Ciaossu~ So you must be Sawada Tsunayoshi I suppose..." That was it. That familiar 'Ciaossu', and quite familiar voice, but had now been deeper. Sawada Tsunayoshi slowly looked up. He can't believe it. That familiar fedora, that familiar, well, curls, and the green chameleon that was perched on his shoulders…It was him…

"Y-You are…" Before Tsuna could finish his sentence, his mouth was covered by the older man, who was smirking at him. "Hmm…We should probably go up to your son's room to have a small introduction regarding each other…" The older man then turned to Sawada Nana, smiling.

"That's a great idea! I'll bring snacks up later!" Nana, too smile back cheerfully at the man, before proceeding to the kitchen to make snacks. _I have a feeling that they are going to get along well with each other!_ Nana chuckled to herself softly.

Up in Tsuna's room.

"Y-You really are Reborn aren't you?" The brunette asked, feeling happy. "Yes I am…How many times must you make me repeat that, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn glared angrily at Tsuna, before hitting his head lightly. "I-Im so happy! But what happened to you…You look…different…More adult?" Tsuna asked with a confused look.

"Hn…You really are Dame-Tsuna…I also got shot by that stupid cow's bazooka…I supposed that's what happened to you…" Tsuna nodded lightly. "…I ended up here _in_ this world, _in_ Italy, in this form…So I assumed that this might be another parallel world, because my body isn't affected by the curse of the Arcobaleno, and I can't find any evidence of me being one before that either…" The brunette just stared at Reborn, still trying to digest what the arcobaleno had just told him.

Reborn sighed.

"So, conclusion is…We _are_ in a parallel world…" Tsuna then gave back an 'I see…' reply, before turning back to think on his own again.

Soon enough, the brunette spoke up again. "But I'm glad that I'm not the only one here!" The older man merely sighed again after hearing that sentence.

It was going to be some time before they can get out of here…

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: End~ Of chapter 3…-lies on the table- I'm tired~ =. =<strong>

**Reborn: Finally…I'm shown…**

**Tsuna: HIEEE! That's scary!**

**Rin: R&R are a-appreciated…-sleeps- Zzzz….**


	4. Meeting the Scientist

**Rin: Here's chapter 4~~ Man, I'm obsessed with writing stories…**

**Reborn: And I'm pretty sure you'll update daily right?**

**Rin: Most probably… I wonder what's wrong with me…=. =**

**Tsuna: You're both crazy! TT^TT**

**Rin/Reborn: We're ignoring you…**

* * *

><p>"So…How do we get back?" Tsuna asked Reborn with a curious, yet worried face. "Beats me…But I think we can ask Verde about it…" Reborn replied, adjusting his fedora. "Ehh? Verde? No way! He almost killed us in the Arcobaleno trails and during the first generation inheritance! How can we still trust him?" Tsuna shrieked in terror.<p>

Reborn can't help but to face palm himself. "Dame-Tsuna, use your brains a little…We're in a parallel world now…Everyone is different here…They're not as violent as you think they are anymore…Well, maybe except a few…" _And you're one of them…_ Tsuna thought shuddering to himself, forgetting the fact that Reborn was a mind reader. "Hmm? What was that you said?" The Arcobaleno gave him a deep, dark stare that cause the poor brunette to jolt up in fear.

"HIEEE! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Tsuna shook his head and hands in protest. "But, wait…. Reborn, does your parallel self know Verde?"

The hitman sighed. Reborn then took out a small card from his pocket and gave it to Tsuna. "It seems like we're business partners in this world…" He sighed once again. _Scary… Reborn and Verde being business partners? Just scary…_ Tsuna thought shuddering again as he looked at the card.

"Oh my! It seems that you two are having a great time together!" Nana suddenly opened the door, smiling cheerfully, and carrying some snacks on a tray. "K-Kaa-san! You're here with the snacks! Thanks! I was just getting a little hungry!" The brown hair teen exclaimed, surprised by his mother's sudden intrusion.

"Well, then I shall not disturb the both of you…Call me if you need anything!" Nana said, after laying the snacks on the table, then left the room.

_That was close…Can't afford to let kaa-san know what Reborn and I are discussing about…_ Tsuna gave a loud sigh. After finishing the snacks, Reborn was the first to speak up. "Since we're done here, let's go and find Verde…" The hitman then stood up, preparing to leave the room. "HIEEE? Now?" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise.

"We can't afford to waste any time here already, Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn replied back calmly.

Tsuna then realised that Reborn had a point. He wanted to go back. He really did. Even though he had the Reborn he knew by his side, but that wasn't enough… It _just wasn't._

"Ok….Let's go…" Both of them then made their way quietly and carefully trying not to get caught, but they still could not escape Nana's sharp eyes. "Oh? Tsu-kun, you're going out with Reborn-sensei?" Tsuna smiled back at his mother nervously. "Err…Yeah…We were going to the library to get some reference books…" Reborn just merely smiled at the lady.

"I see…Be back early!" Nana said to her son as they left the house. _Kids nowadays…I hope they don't push themselves too hard…_ Nana thought smiling, before returning to wash her dishes.

"So where's Verde?" Tsuna asked his tutor. "Well, according to my research so far…He should be in the library…" Tsuna sweat drop. Library….How _'predictable'_… Soon, they arrived at the Namimori Library. It was not very crowded so they could easily spot Verde concentrating on a book from a distance.

Just as they were going to approach Verde, a sweet and caring voice called out to them.

"Sawada-san! It's so surprising to see you here!" Tsuna turned around, shocked. "Kyo- I mean Sasagawa-chan, I-It's surprising to see you here too…" It seems that Kyoko was studying with Hana in the library today. "Well, isn't it surprising to see Dame-Tsuna in the library…And you're with….Who is this?" Hana asked, glancing up at the man with the fedora. "Pleasure to meet you…My name is Reborn, I'm Tsuna's home tutor."

Hana smirked a little. "Looks like your mother has finally hired a tutor for you…Hope that your results will _'somehow'_ go up…" This made Tsuna twitched. "Hana! Let's go! Well, see you tomorrow Sawada-san!" Kyoko glared at her friend, before smiling at Tsuna, and dragging her friend out of the library.

That was a close call…I almost called her Kyoko-chan… Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. As Reborn read Tsuna thoughts, the smile on his face got wider…wait…or was it a _grin?_

"Now let's get back to our main problem…" Reborn continued, dragging Tsuna with him towards Verde's seat. "W-Wait a minute!" Tsuna squealed. As soon as Verde heard Tsuna's voice, he looked up, surprised. "R-Reborn…What are you doing here? I thought that you were supposed to be in Italy right now…"

"I had an errand to run back here, so that's why I came back…By the way, I need your help…" The brunette watch in shock as Reborn and Verde talked like they were old friends, and knew each other really well.

Tsuna sweat drop once again.

The scientist seems to have taken interest to what Reborn had told him, and agreed to help them to solve their current problem. "So which means…You aren't the Reborn I know in the world…You're from another parallel universe…" Reborn simply nodded as Verde began to take down notes. "Interesting…" Verde murmured to himself silently.

So in the end, Verde told the both of them to wait for his call as he was going to research on what are 'parallel worlds' and how to get from one to another. "All we can do now is wait…" Reborn told Tsuna as they make their way back to the Sawada residence.

"Ah, welcome back!" Nana welcome Reborn and Tsuna back with a smile on her face.

"We're home!" Both of them too smiled, replying back…

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Nuuu~ Done….I'm so tired…^<strong>

**Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Oya, oya, when am I going to come out?**

**Rin: You're annoying, Pineapple baka!**

**Mukuro: Aww…That's just sad…-pouts-**

**Reborn: Hmm…That was pretty good…But...i didn't like the part where you said Verde and i were 'business partners'...**

**Verde: I didn't like it too...**

**Rin: Too bad then...It's my story! **

**Reborn/Verde: ...**

**Rin: R&R are appreciated! Who should I add next? Mukuro? Varia? I can't decide…=3=**


	5. Meeting Pineapple again

**Rin: Here chapter 5! Since Mukuro is the..erm…-cough- Ahem…More famous character around…-cough- So, this chapter will be about him! –cough-**

**Mukuro: That isn't very nice you know…-pouts-**

**Rin: Yeah, whatever… Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"So, what do we do now?" Tsuna asked Reborn as they had just finished their dinner and they are now up in Tsuna's bedroom. <strong>(By the way, Reborn is staying in Tsuna's house for the time being…)<strong>

Reborn blinked and stared at Tsuna. "What do you think we should do? Of course, get some rest and build up our energy. Who knows…Someone might try to attack us at any time..." The Arcobaleno replied, grinning, before smacking Tsuna's poor head with a newspaper.

"HIEEEE! That hurts! W-What do you mean by someone might attack us…There's no Mafia in this world…is there?" Tsuna gulped. "Hmph…Who knows…They just might have…" Reborn said, before adjusting his fedora again. "HIEEEE! T-That wouldn't be possible…Argh! I'm ignoring you! I-I'm going to bed now…So…Goodnight!" The brunette shrieked out in terror before jumping on his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

_Hn…He still hasn't learn it…When we get back…I'll make sure he does…_ Reborn smirked to himself before leaving the room.

The next day…

"Oii, Dame-Tsuna! Time for school!" Tsuna opened his eyes. "HIEEE! I-I understand!" The brown hair teen immediately dashed straight into the bathroom, without needing a second call or 'punishment'… "Seriously…Why do I still have to go to school?" Tsuna yawned, asking. "You're still leading your school life here, you know….And I bet your other parallel self is probably doing the same thing now…" The Arcobaleno replied.

"And…Why are you following me to school? I mean you're no longer a baby, so…so you will look weird if you followed me there! And you already look weird in the first place!" Tsuna shouted at the older man. "I applied to be a teacher in your school…After all, Hibari also agreed to this…" Reborn smirked once again, sending shivers down poor Tsuna's spine.

_What? He did what? And I can't believe Hibari-san agreed to let a 'stranger' applied to be a teacher…_ Tsuna sweat drop.

"Alright class, settle down! Today we're gonna have a new transfer student!" The teacher announced, as the bell indicating the start of the first period rang. New student? Who could it be? Tsuna wondered out loud. "Then, we shall have introduce the new student…Please come in then…" The teacher called out to a boy standing outside the class.

"Let's all welcome Rokudo Mukuro…" The teacher announced the student's name, which made Tsuna jumped, and all the girls squeal as he entered the class.

"M-Mukuro? HIEEE!" Tsuna stood up and point a finger at the clueless Mukuro. "Sawada-san, I assume you know him?" The teacher asked, surprised. Tsuna then realised what he had done. "N-No…N-Not at all, sensei…." The brunette then sat back down, face flushed red.

"Kufufufu~ My name is Rokudo Mukuro….Pleasure to meet you all…" The boy with a special _'pineapple'_ style liked hair introduced himself, also including his famous, eerie laugh, which made the girls squeal even more.

Tsuna shivered. He then thought to himself again. _Maybe Reborn is right…Maybe people here aren't that bad…After all, Mukuro is here in Namimori, Hibari-san isn't trying to kill him, and he doesn't have a red eye that is marked with a 'six'…So…maybe he isn't that bad…Okay, maybe his laugh is…_

"In that case, Rokudo-san…You can sit behind Sawada, and Sawada, remember to show him around the school since he's new." The teacher ordered. "Y-Yes, sensei…" Tsuna replied, part so called 'happy', part of him worried. Mukuro then walked to the seat behind Tsuna and gave him a 'eerie' smile along the way. Tsuna shivered once again.

"Kufufufu~ Do you know me then? You acted like you did back then…" It was break time and Mukuro was following Tsuna around the school. "W-Well…I thought you looked like someone I knew…" Tsuna replied back nervously. "Oya, oya….You can't lie to me Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun…You said out my name back then…And you looked as though you knew me well…So, what do have to say for yourself?" Mukuro gave Tsuna a devilish smile.

_Great….The Mukuro in this world is irritating…He can't stop asking questions…God please save me…_ Tsuna cried out loud in his mind.

"Ciaossu, Tsunayoshi-kun~ And your new friend here is?" Reborn suddenly appeared in front of them, faking a smile asking, at the same time also saving Tsuna from his current situation. "R-Reborn! What are you doing here?" The brunette asked, but was ignored by Reborn as he turned to Mukuro.

After a few short introductions, Reborn then spoke up. "Why don't we have your 'new friend' come over for dinner tonight?" Tsuna gulped nervously while Mukuro just chuckled softly.

"Sure. How kind of you, Tsunayoshi-kun…" After hearing Mukuro's reply, Reborn then smirked. "Err…Yeah…" Tsuna said, before running off, wondering.

_What the hell is Reborn up to this time? Is he trying to kill me or something?_ The brunette cried in his mind on how horrible that is.

However, Reborn and Mukuro somehow can't wait for dinner time to come…

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Hahahaha~! Nice one!<strong>

**Mukuro: Kufufufu~ So Tsunayoshi-kun and I are classmates? And I'm going to his house for dinner? Interesting… But I don't really like the 'pineapple' part...**

**Tsuna: Nooooo! TT^TT –cries-**

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death for enrolling at Namimori!**

**Rin: Haha…. Mukuro having dinner together with Tsuna….I wonder what will happen next…-laugh- I hope I didn't make it too bad….Please go easy on me…R&R are really appreciated! –bows-**


	6. Pineapple, anyone?

**Rin: Crap…I think my brain's gonna explode just trying to think of this chapter…=3=**

**Tsuna: A-Are you ok?**

**Rin: Yes….Of course I am! If not, this story might not be able to continue!**

**Tsuna: -sweat drop- Ahaha…**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu~ This is gonna be interesting…**

* * *

><p>"RING!" The last bell for the day had just rang.<p>

_Great…Then I'll have to eat dinner with Reborn AND Mukuro…_ Tsuna thought, crying as he lay on his table, wondering when this horrible nightmare is going to end. "Kufufufu~ Let's head over to your house now, shall we?" Mukuro's voice then pulled Tsuna back into reality. "Err…Yeah…" The brunette replied with an unwilling tone.

The two of them then walk down the corridor, trying to find Reborn, but was stopped by a familiar cheery voice.

"Yo, Tsuna, and the new student!" Both of them turned around in surprise, to see Yamamoto grinning at them. "I heard that Tsuna you're inviting people over for dinner. Reborn-sensei told me that. Can I come along?" Tsuna sweat drop. _What did Reborn tell him? Darn it…_ "Kufufufu~ I believe Tsunayoshi-kun only invited me…" Mukuro grinned back, annoyed.

"Maa, maa…Don't be like this. I saw Reborn-sensei inviting Gokudera and Hibari too. Even though they don't seem too willing to come…" Yamamoto then gave his usual laugh. _What? Is Reborn trying to invite all the 'guardians'? Oh God…Not Gokudera and Hibari… Those two don't even know who I am!_ Tsuna cried out loud in his mind.

"Ciaossu~ I invited almost every of your guardians for dinner, Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere again.

"Reborn! What are you trying to do?" Tsuna screamed at the Arcobaleno, while Mukuro was twitching…_a bit_…

"Hehe… The more people the merrier… And after all, your mother would be proud to know…" Reborn just smirked at Tsuna, while adjusting his fedora. Tsuna heaved a long sigh.

So, in the end, almost all the guardians show up for the dinner at Tsuna's house. _(Accept Lambo, coz God knows where he is…XD)_

"My, my…Tsu-kun, you didn't told me that you had have so many friends coming over for dinner tonight! I could have made more!" Tsuna stared at the table, wide eyed and shocked. The food on the table was already enough to hold a feast! "T-That wouldn't be necessary, Kaa-san…"

Tsuna then took a peak on how the others were reacting. Yamamoto was laughing away, Ryohei was shouting _'EXTREME'_ way too much, Mukuro was twitching, Hibari was surprisingly calm, while Gokudera was mumbling something under his breath.

_He's cursing, I supposed…_ The brunette sweat drop. Tsuna then turned to look at Reborn, who was smirking and eating his dinner at the same time. _I wondered how Reborn got to invite Gokudera and Hibari… But…It's best not to know…_ Tsuna then shuddered.

"Haha… So, Mukuro-san!" Yamamoto turned to call Mukuro. "What…" Mukuro glared at him coldly. "How did you get that unique 'Pineapple' hairstyle?"

_Twitch. Twitch…_

Tsuna then stared at Mukuro in horror. He was emitting evil aura, but Tsuna himself can't help but to laugh about it. Ryohei was shouting 'Your hair is unique to the EXTREME!', Yamamoto and Gokudera were laughing out loud, Hibari was still calm, but Tsuna suspected that he was just trying to hide his emotions, while Reborn just ate his dinner quietly.

"Time for desserts!" Nana gave her widest smile as she carries the desserts to the table.

_Twitch. Twitch…_

Mukuro was twitching yet again.

Guess what's on the menu? Yup, pineapples…

This time, all of them burst into laughter, including Hibari. He simply could not take it anymore. Reborn just smirked at the scene while he ate his 'Pineapple' dessert.

Nana stared clueless them.

"Pfft… Sorry, Mukuro-san… We didn't mean to laugh…Pfft…Hahaha!" Tsuna tried to explain but he ended up laughing instead. Thank heavens; no fight broke out during dinner time.

After dinner, all the guardians bid farewell to Tsuna while still laughing. Mukuro just stormed off angrily.

"You enjoyed such moments with your guardians, don't you?" Reborn asked Tsuna when they were up in his room after that. Tsuna then realised what Reborn was trying to say. He nodded his head and gave the widest grin. "Then treasured it while you can…" Reborn then ruffled Tsuna's hair before going back to his room.

That night, Tsuna lay on his bed, recalling all those fun moments he had with everyone. He smiled to himself.

"I really miss you guys…" The brunette mumbled softly to himself before turning off the lights, and diving under his covers.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! So basically, this whole chapter is to tease Mukuro. ^^<strong>

**Mukuro: So bad…-pouts-**

**Tsuna: Hahahaha! –still laughing-**

**Rin: Hehe…I can't believe I let Hibari show his emotions this time…**

**Hibari: Who cares…At least 'he' was humiliated this time…Better review or get bitten to death! –glares-**

**Rin: Maa, maa…No need to be so evil…R&R are appreciated! ^^**


	7. Author's notes

**Author's notes:**

A BIG 'Thank You' to everyone who has been reading my stories! Couldn't have made it far without you guys! ^^ -gives cakes and cookies- Hope you guys will enjoy the next chapter of my story!

**Kokoro kara honto ni Arigatou Gozaimashita~!** =^v^= (Means I thank you from the bottom of my heart!)

**Rinatsu sigining off~**

_For the time being..._


	8. An unbelievably weird day

**Rin: Yosh! Here we go! EXTREME!**

**Tsuna: HIEEE! I heard that th-**

**Rin: -death glare- Spoil it and I'll…**

**Tsuna: HIEEE! H-Hai! –covers mouth-**

**Rin: Enjoy~! ^^ Oh, and make a guess who's coming out next!**

* * *

><p><em>Uwahh…Kyoko-chan and I are going to the movies tomorrow…<em> Tsuna stared dreamily at his bedroom ceiling at night.

_Flashback start._

"Ah, Sawada-san! Could we go to watch a movie together tomorrow?" Kyoko came to ask Tsuna during break time, who was lost in his own thoughts. And that made Tsuna jumped. "S-Sure, Ky- I mean Sasagawa-chan…But why did you want to go watch a movie with me?" The brunette asked suspiciously.

"Well, Reborn-sensei told me that you could sure need a friend, and that's what he told me to do…Oh, and you can call me Kyoko from now on. Can I call you Tsuna?" Kyoko asked, smiling. "S-Sure! Why not!" Tsuna then grinned happily in his own world for the rest of the lesson.

_End of flashback._

The next day…

Tsuna was up really early as the thought of going to the movies together with Kyoko, kept him awake almost the whole night. _Thank you, Kami! No wait…I should be thanking Reborn right? Nah, I will thank him later…_ Tsuna thought to himself, grinning still as he left the house, but he did not notice Reborn grinning too at one side. Or was it a smirk?

"Tsuna-kun! Over here!" He saw Kyoko waving to him, smiling in front of the movie theatre entrance. "Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna smiled too while waving back. "Nee, Tsuna-kun. What movie should we watch? What about 'Romeo and Juliet'? That movie looks pretty good!" Kyoko asked, as the brunette just stared at her dreamily.

_Uwahh…Kyoko-chan looks beautiful today... "S-Sure, why not… Sounds pretty good to me."_ Tsuna then immediately went to buy the tickets for the movie.

Suddenly, the brunette thought he saw someone familiar… _Wait, could it be? No…That's not possible…'He' wouldn't have come with 'him'…_ Tsuna then shrugged as he walked off.

"I'm getting excited! I've been dying to see this movie for like ages!" Kyoko shrieked excitedly, then turned her attention to the screen in wonder. _Yeah…Being here now feels like heaven…Thank you Kami! I-I mean Reborn…_ Tsuna thank God/Reborn for the second time.

"Look! The movie is starting!" Tsuna then focused on the giant screen. Half way through the movie, Tsuna actually imagined himself being Romeo and Kyoko being Juliet.

But soon enough, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice. Ahem, I mean _LOUD_ voice.

"VROOOII! What kind of crap is this! You brought the wrong tickets again, didn't you! So much for trusting you to buy movie tickets!" Tsuna then saw a man shouting at his partner beside him, and everyone else was glaring at them. Even though it was dark and Tsuna could not see properly, he knew that voice well. "Shut it scum…You're making us look bad…Just enjoy that freaking movie…" And that voice too.

These two voices can only belong to two people in this world… And that is…_._Squalo and Xanxus. No mistaking that.

"HIEEEE! S-Squalo and X-Xanxus!" The brunette screamed in terror. "Tsuna you know those guys?" Kyoko asked. "H-Hell no! I-In case we get into trouble, w-we better run!" Tsuna then grabbed Kyoko and dragged her out of the theatre.

By the time they ran far away for that 'horrible' place, both Tsuna and Kyoko were panting non-stop.

_What in the world just…Reborn! He must have known!_ Tsuna thought angrily to himself. _Well, so much for trusting and thanking your own tutor…_

But somehow, Squalo seemed different. He didn't have that long hair of his, he didn't have a fake arm, but he still had that booming loud voice.

As for Xanxus, he probably looked the same.

"I was wanting to finish that movie…" Tsuna then realised that Kyoko was beside him. "I-It's ok, Kyoko-chan! We can catch another movie some other day!" Tsuna tried his best to comfort Kyoko. "I was just kidding, Tsuna-kun! I didn't expect you to be so nervous about it! It's ok!" Kyoko then almost gave Tsuna a heart attack.

"VOOI! Are you that brat that called out to us just now?" Tsuna turned around. Oh. My. God. _Bad choice._

_H-Hiee! It's them! Kami help me!_ The brown hair boy then started running. While Tsuna was running for his dear life, he could hear someone running behind him. And the person was getting closer. _Ahh! I'm so dead!_ The brunette then ran faster and faster, but yet the person was gaining on him.

Just then, a pair of hands grabbed him.

"HIEEE! I really don't know who you are!" Tsuna shrieked in terror, frightened that what the attacker might do to him next.

"Kufufufu~ Is that so Tsunayoshi-kun?" A familiar voice asked. The laugh immediately send shivers down Tsuna's spine. "M-Mukuro!" After spending quite a few minutes explaining to Mukuro how he ended up running, Tsuna then realised that he had left Kyoko behind.

_I'm so stupid!_ The brunette cursed, I mean blamed himself. Mukuro seems to have read Tsuna's mind.

"Kufufufu~ Looks like you've abandoned your girl behind…In that case…How about going on a date with me instead?" Mukuro smirked at Tsuna.

"

Sur- WHAT? No way!" Tsuna started to gasped in horror. "Aww…Don't be like this…" Mukuro then started to dragged Tsuna away to go on their 'date'.

"Noooo! Leave me alone!" The brunette tried to struggle free but came to no avail.

_This is gonna be hell! Help me! Anyone!_ Tsuna screamed miserably in his mind as he was being forced away.

This is certainly going to be a date to remember…

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Wait! How the hell did it become like this! –shock- O.O<strong>

**Tsuna: Don't give me that face! You wrote the story! This writer has completely no idea what she's writing! –scream in terror-**

**Rin: Tee hee~ Actually, I did thought if this good idea at the last minute...-evil smirk-**

**Tsuna: Don't say that!**

**Rin: It can't be that bad…**

**Tsuna: Please just stick to ADVENTURE and HUMOR!**

**Rin: Who knows~ I'll r-e-c-o-n-s-i-d-e-r…R&R are appreciated! If you wanna see Tuna and Pineapple go on a date…^^**

**Tsuna: Noooo!**


	9. Date? Jealousy? Fight? Misunderstanding?

**Rin: Here's the thing that everyone's been waiting for…Tee hee~**

**Tsuna: Don't 'Tee hee' me! –cries-**

**Rin: It can't be that bad... I think.**

**Tsuna: Ehh? Don't 'I think' me! –faints-**

**Rin: T-Tsuna! Someone call the ambulance! Meanwhile, just enjoy the 'date'!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously… (I just had the urge to do this…XD<em>)

_"Kufufufu~ Looks like you've abandoned your girl behind…In that case…How about going on a date with me instead?" Mukuro smirked at Tsuna._

_"Sur- WHAT? No way!" Tsuna started to gasped in horror. "Aww…Don't be like this…" Mukuro then started to dragged Tsuna away to go on their 'date'._

_"Noooo! Leave me alone!" The brunette tried to struggle free but came to no avail._

_This is gonna be hell! Help me! Anyone! Tsuna screamed miserably in his mind as he was being forced away._

_This is certainly going to be a date to remember_

"M-Mukuro! L-Let go of me! Where are we going?" Tsuna struggled. "Kufufu~ Make a guess…" Mukuro smirked sinisterly at the poor boy. Tsuna soon got his answer. The amusement park. "W-Why are we going to an amusement park?" Tsuna asked, panicking.

"Oya, isn't that supposed to be the place where most couples go on a date? I did my research, you know…" Mukuro then continue to drag to the amusement park entrance. _He's crazy! Wait, how come he doesn't have such intension back in the original world?_ Tsuna wondered to himself, before realising he was already being pulled in to the amusement park by a crazy illusionist.

"Kufufu~ Where shall we go first?" Tsuna gulped nervously. "I know, let's go to the roller coaster first…Kufufu~" Mukuro immediately sped off with Tsuna to the roller coaster._ W-What? Roller coaster is my weakness! Someone help me!_ The poor brunette screamed silently.

Before Tsuna knew it, he was already strapped tight to the seat by one of the staff. "Please refrain from screaming too loud or leaning out of the coaster…" The staff told Tsuna calmly. _Wait? No!_ The brunette wanted to scream for help, scream for Reborn, anyone, but he was told off by Mukuro.

"Kufufufu~ Scream all you want, Tsunayoshi-kun… And if you're afraid, you're allowed to hold on to me…" The illusionist whispered into Tsuna's ears. _So that's his true intension!_ Tsuna at that moment really felt like screaming out loud, and getting off the coaster, regardless of what the staff had told him.

The coaster started to move. Before the coaster had even reached the top, Tsuna was already screaming his lungs out. No, he wasn't scared, okay maybe a little, but he definitely wanted out of this horrible place. He wished he hadn't tried to avoid Squalo and Xanxus back then, he wished that he was going somewhere else with Kyoko, instead of the movies.

In fact, he wished that the ten years bazooka had not even hit him at all. But it was all too late now.

Soon enough, the coaster was rushing down the tracks at an amazing speed. The poor boy could not help but to cling on to Mukuro for his life. On the other hand, Mukuro was of course, grinning.

"Hn. So 'he' really is causing trouble again… I'll bite 'him' to death for that later…Bunch of herbivores…" Surprisingly, Hibari was watching the whole scene from just now. Actually he had been _'stalking'_ Tsuna ever since he went for the date with Kyoko.

_Back to what happened back then in the receptionist room…_

_Knock. Knock._ "Come in." The prefect turned to look at the person who had come in. It was none other than Reborn.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be teaching…Get back before I bite you to death…" Hibari glared at Reborn. "I know that you hate Mukuro… And it seems that he has been stalking Sawada Tsunayoshi for the past one hour…in his uniform… That's all, I supposed…" Reborn then adjust his fedora before leaving the room.

That indeed made Hibari thinking. _Why is he stalking that herbivore? Why isn't that teacher afraid of me? And wait…in his UNIFORM? That's it….I'm gonna bite him to death…_ The skylark immediately flung his jacket over his shoulders and left the room angrily.

_Back to what had happened so far…_

That was it. Tsuna could not take it anymore. His stomach was turned upside down, and his world was spinning around him. Yes, spinning.

In the end, poor Tsuna had to stay in the washroom for like fifteen minutes, while Mukuro was laughing out hard outside.

"T-This is definitely the last time I'm going on that thing…" Tsuna clutched his stomach and said weakly as he walked out of the washroom. "It can't be that bad…Kufufu….but you should have seen your expression when we were going down!" And Mukuro started laughing non-stop again.

Tsuna had regretted it. He felt that he should have kill- I mean ignored Mukuro in the first place. But his thoughts were then interrupted by a familiar, dangerous voice.

"Herbivore… I'm gonna bite you to death!" Hibari was seen standing behind Mukuro, glaring at him with a vicious look as though that he had murder his family. (Which is NOT true…) "HIEEE! H-Hibari-san! W-What are you doin- Mukuro watch out! HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed in terror as he saw the prefect's tonfas missing him, by a centimetre.

Everyone in the park ran for their lives.

"Kufufu~ It's you again… Namimori skylark… Impressive… But if you want to date Tsunayoshi, I suggest you do it another day…" Mukuro smiled. Hibari then struck at Mukuro again. But Mukuro seemed to have dodged it easily. "Tsunayoshi-kun… What you might see next may be a little frightening… I suggest you stay clear of this area…"

Suddenly, out of thin air, the illusionist pulled out a dangerous looking trident. _HIEEE! So that's what it is? I-I've seen that like…so many times! And you almost tried to kill me with it before!_ Tsuna shrieked in his mind as he watches those two rivals continue fighting.

"Look out, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mukuro warned. Tsuna watched in horror when he saw one of Mukuro's illusion attacks heading his way.

He couldn't move. His legs wouldn't let him. Tsuna then looked around but Reborn wasn't anywhere to be found. The boy then closed his eyes tight, preparing for the worst.

"T-That's strange? I-I don't feel anything…" Tsuna opened his eyes. Thank God, Hibari had stopped the attack just in time. He had then went back to hit the stunned Mukuro.

Mukuro was out cold. "Hn. Herbivores… Cause me anymore trouble and I'll bite you all to death…" Hibari walked away casually.

Tsuna simply can't believe it. Hibari had saved him. _THE_ Hibari. _M-Maybe...C-Could it be that he l-lik- Wait! What am I thinking!_ The brunette then face palm himself real hard.

He suddenly remembered the Mukuro that was out cold. Tsuna ran to help him.

But in Tsuna's mind, he could not help but to think of 'those' things... Tsuna's face immediately flushes red as he carries Mukuro to a nearby hospital.

Reborn, who was also stalking those three right from the start, was grinning in a dark corner.

_Enjoy it while you can, Dame-Tsuna…_

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Wait….What? O.O Hmm…I guess that's the end of this chapter…-puts on sad face-<strong>

**Hibari: Hn.**

**Rin: Ah, I almost forgot! Since Tsuna had fainted, and Mukuro is out cold, we currently have Hibari-san with us today! Yay! ^^**

**Hibari: This story is ridiculous…**

**Rin: -sweat drop- Yeah…Ahaha… Next chapter is KARAOKE NIGHT! They're gonna sing! Wait…I just spoiled it…**

**Hibari: -ignores and walks away casually-**

**Rin: …Anyways, R&R are appreciated! ^^**


	10. Author's Notes: ATTENTION!

**Author's Notes: ATTENTION!**

**Well, I'm considering on rewriting 'What If' as my story writing skills are really, yeah, crappy… Storyline may CHANGE…**

**Who knows, I might include pairings, but gotta improve my writing skills first…**

**Sorry to say that I won't be updating this story anymore, but I will write a new one, so yeah… That's about it….**

**But I WILL still be writing one shots… It's not like I'm deleting my account or anything… Hope everyone gets the message. (:**

**Sorry for any inconvenience caused…**

**(P.S: I promised that the new story would be better… Ratings may change…)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Rinatsu out-<strong>_


	11. Author's Notes: I'M SORRY!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi, again… I know this may sound ridiculous, but I planned not to rewrite the new story and instead, I'll stick back to the old plot because I liked it better.**

**I'm really, really, very sorry to the EXTREME! –bows-**

**I know that I messed up quite a lot here, okay; I messed quite a lot in my life too…**

**I hope you all can understand, I just like the old plot better…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>P.S: Yes, you can hit me with a 100 ton hammer if you like…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Rinatsu Out-<strong>_


	12. School Camp Day One: Karaoke Night!

**Rin: Hi guys! I'm back! XD Sorry for what happened back then…Screw me…Hahas…**

**Tsuna: But I must admit…Good to have you back! –smiles-**

**Rin: Glad you think that, Tsuna!**

**EK12: I will do my best to write more to repay to you guys! Just watch out though!**

* * *

><p>It was already eight pm when Tsuna had reached home from his dangerous and confusing 'date'.<p>

"Had fun, Dame-Tsuna?" Just as Tsuna entered the house, he saw Reborn standing by the door.

"Argh… What makes you think I had fun? I got pulled off to a stupid date by Mukuro, almost got killed by Hibari-san and Mukuro, and then I have to stay in the hospital with Mukuro just because he's out cold!" Tsuna finally burst out in anger.

Reborn chuckled softly. "Wait… You're behind this aren't you?" Tsuna felt really stupid as he had now then realised it.

"Who knows… Oh, the teachers in school are preparing something for you guys… It's a three day two night camp in school…. There's even a karaoke night… Oh, and probably a courage test….if I'm not wrong…" Reborn replied, smirking away.

_What? Courage test? Last time 'that' courage test_**[1]**_ already scare the hell out of me!_ Tsuna whined silently. "Don't complain, Dame-Tsuna… Just face it… You can't escape you fate…" Reborn said to Tsuna before walking back up to his room.

Tsuna definitely hated it whenever Reborn reads his mind. He then went back to his room, sighing, and preparing to face his doom…

_Next day…_

"Right, class! All the teachers in school are putting up a three day two night camp in school, starting tomorrow! There'll be karaoke night, courage test, and many more! Isn't that great?" The teacher exclaimed in excitement.

Some of the students were cheering when they heard 'karaoke night', some of them were not, as they couldn't sing, including Tsuna**[2]**, almost the whole class was cheering for the courage test, except Tsuna…

_This is gonna be a horrible camp…_ Tsuna thought to himself in agony as he lies on the table.

_During first day of camp…_

"Yo, Tsuna! Aren't you excited for today?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna cheerfully when he flings his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna tried to force a smile. "Err…Yea…" However, he could only complain silently about how horrible his life was.

"Look, it's Dame-Tsuna! Why don't we let him sing first tonight?" One of the bullies in class joked. Then, the whole class starting laughing out loud.

_Great. That just made his day even worse. If only 'the' Gokudera was here… He would have threatened to blow them all up._ "It's ok, Tsuna-kun! I'm sure that you'll do great!" Kyoko encouraged Tsuna at a side._ Uwahh… Kyoko-chan is encouraging me… That's right, I can't let her down!_ Tsuna thought to himself firmly. "A-Arigatou, Kyoko-chan!" He then thank Kyoko gratefully.

In the first part of the day, the whole school was having group activities. Indeed it was a miserable time for Tsuna, but luckily, Yamamoto helped him through.

"Tsuna, what's wrong? You look pale…" Yamamoto asked Tsuna worriedly as soon as he saw the brunette's face turning paler and paler. His body was shaking too. "I-It's nothing really…I'm just worried about the karaoke night…" The baseball idiot just laughed.

"Don't worry, Tsuna! I'm sure you'll do great! I'm not a very good singer too… **[3]**" Yamamoto then went on laughing and talking about how bad his singing skills were.

_I'm sure that Yamamoto-kun can sing better than me…_ Tsuna thought to himself, fearing what might happen to him tonight. "Dame-Tsuna…Come here for a while…" Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere and signalled the brunette to follow him.

Tsuna followed Reborn curiously to a corner.

"Here's a list of songs that you might be able to sing later…I have the lyrics and the cd for the song… Just do your best, Dame-Tsuna… Or you fail as my student…" The arcobaleno patted Tsuna's shoulders, as he handed him the items before disappearing again, leaving Tsuna confused and shocked.

_D-Did Reborn just encouraged me? **The** Reborn? N-No way!_ Tsuna stared at the items that Reborn just gave him in disbelief.

There were a few songs, a piece of paper with the song lyrics on it and a cd with the songs.

"I-I supposed I could give it a try…" The teen then scratched his head in confusion before going back to his room.

So during the next few hours of free time**[4]**, Tsuna spent his time working hard on those songs, practicing them one by one till he finally get the hand on how to sing it.

For once, Tsuna actually did not feel that hopeless afterall.

Let's just hope that's true…

Finally, the time where Tsuna meet his doom…

The karaoke night was held at the school hall; therefore, it was large enough to hold every student in it.

Only the chosen few, _'lucky'_ students are allowed to sing up on stage. Unfortunately, Tsuna was not so _'unlucky'_ after all…

The first ups were Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera had to sing _'Hashire'_, while Yamamoto had to sing _'Ashita ni Mukatte'_. And in the end, they still had to do a duet, singing _'Oretachi no JOY'_, which Gokudera was obviously pissed, but Yamamoto was enjoying himself.

Both voices were surprisingly good.

The crowds cheered for the duo at the end while Tsuna was busy praying hard that no one would laugh at him.

Next up was Mukuro. Tsuna shivered at the name, but shivered even more when Mukuro sang his song. _(Guess the song? XD)_

_"Kufufu, kufufu, kufufu no fu~"_ And that's how the song went. _(Yes…It's 'Kufufu no Fu'..)_

Many girls squealed when Mukuro sang, and especially at the _'Oya, oya' part. (Yep, that's sexy alright…)_

After many people's turn, it was finally Tsuna's time to _'shine'_.

"Let's see how he messes up now!" One of the boys laughed from below. The others soon were laughing too.

Tsuna was feeling uncomfortable on stage. Get a gripped of yourself, Tsuna! You don't want to failed Kyoko or Reborn, do you?

"Anou…T-Then, I shall be presenting two songs tonight…'Hitotsudake' and 'My Life'." **[5]** Tsuna then gripped on the microphone tightly as he presents out his first song.

_I want hitotsudake, hitotsudake teni shitai._

_Ima kimiwo mamoru tsuyosawo, Bokuwa mitsuketai~_

Everyone was stunned. They simply can't believe that the 'Dame-Tsuna' could sing so well. After finishing the first song, Tsuna moved on to the second.

_Hashiru no ga nigate demo, seiseki ga IMAICHI demo_

_Aserazu nonbiri, genki ga ichibansa_

_Nandatte kantan ni, KUREA dekitara ii kedo_

_GEEMU no you ni wa, ikanai no ga jinsei sa~_

When Tsuna finished singing, everyone was cheering and applauding for him loudly.

Tsuna felt all warm and happy inside.

"Man, Tsuna! I can't believe you were able to sing so well!" Yamamoto said to him cheerfully as Tsuna got off stage. "Tsuna-kun, you're really good at it!" Kyoko commented at one side.

It was all thanks to Reborn whom helped him through this whole thing. Maybe having Reborn as a tutor isn't so bad after all…

A tall, dark figure smirked at a side, before disappearing into the darkness.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Remember ep 66 where they meet spirit Romeo? XD<strong>

**[2] I was just making a small detail… Tsuna sings awesome!**

**[3] I don't get why some people think that Yamamoto is a poor singer… I think he's great! :D**

**[4] Why is their break so long? O.O**

**[5] Hey, it was originally 'Tsuna's Life' right? So nothing wrong with changing it a bit…**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Yay! I'm done! This is a really long chapter, nee Tsuna?<strong>

**Tsuna: Hai~ Glad you're back~**

**Rin: I hope I get more reviews for this! Please? –puppy eyes-**

**Tsuna: -sweat drop- Yeah…**


	13. School Camp Day Two: Courage Test!

**Rin: Day two, START-DESU!**

**Tsuna: Ahahaha… I heard that we have two special guests in this chapter… And one of them is someone I know very well… Who is it?**

**Rin: Read on~ -smiles-**

**Tsuna: -gulps-**

* * *

><p><strong>Nekokratik: Yep, Yamamoto's definitely a great singer! And yes, this camp is gonna be hellish for Tsuna… :D<strong>

**xXxShinixKazexXx: Glad you think that it was interesting~**

**EK12: Ryohei is a not bad singer… I like his song 'Kyokugen Fighter', especially when he rap to the EXTREME! XD**

* * *

><p><em>Day two of camp…<em>

"Tsuna, you sing great!" One of the seniors patted Tsuna's shoulders before heading down for breakfast.

Ever since he sang last night, many people had been coming over to praise him. And for once, he felt really glad. First half of the day was also the same as yesterday. Everyone was playing games and having teamwork activities.

The different thing is, everyone wanted Tsuna in their group even though he can't do sport too well.

In the end, he got chosen into Gokudera's group. "Tch…Even if you sang better than us yesterday night, you had better not get too proud…" Tsuna received Gokudera's ultimate, annoyed glare when he entered his group.

The day went on without any problems.

_At night._

"Yosh! It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for! The courage test! We will be exploring around Namimori cemetery…" The principal continue to babble about the instructions for the courage test, but no one was listening.

Everyone was upset when they heard that no one was allowed to scare anyone, as the teachers all didn't want parents to come complaining the next day.

Tsuna on the other hand, let out a sigh of relief.

"Haha…This is gonna be fun!" Yamamoto exclaimed out happily beside Tsuna. However, even though the principal said that no one was allowed to scare other people, Tsuna was still feeling uneasy.

His hyper intuition told him that something_ 'big'_ was about to happen tonight, and the brunette did not feel good about this.

"Good luck, Tsuna! See you at the end!" Yamamoto said as he waved Tsuna goodbye. The students were supposed to go in pairs, but since there were an odd number of students in Tsuna's class, and he was the only one with no partner, he had to go alone.

Tsuna stared at the given map in with disbelief look.

There was one problem… He doesn't read map! Tsuna sweat drop at the moment.

There's only one thing Tsuna can do now. Try to follow the map.

After a few turns and corners, this was official. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the most 'Dame' student in school, was lost in a cemetery where he had actually been to before. "Gah! I'm lost again! How the hell am I going to get out? A-And this place is starting to give me the shivers…" Tsuna said to himself as he shivered at his surroundings.

Suddenly, a gust of wind causes the leaves of trees to rustle, and also causing the brunette to run for his life.

"W-Where a-am I now?" After running for a few minutes, Tsuna stopped and panted. He then saw a gigantic door in front of him. "W-What is a door doing here? _A-And this seems familiar…Way too familiar…_" Tsuna thought deeply and scratches his head, trying to think of where he had seen this door before. But it came to no avail.

"My, my…Young Vongola, on a courage test again?" An all too familiar voice called out to Tsuna. He turned around.

Adult Lambo! "L-Lambo! What are you doing here? And you recognise me!" Tsuna felt so happy that he went to hug adult Lambo, teary eyed.

_It felt weird._

"Of course I recognise you… Come on, let's go…" adult Lambo then pulled Tsuna's hand and dragged him towards the gigantic door. "W-Where are we going?" Tsuna asked when he realised that something was terribly wrong. "My, my…To a place call _'Heaven'_, of course…" Adult Lambo replied sarcastically.

_Wait…Did he just say 'Heaven'? I-It couldn't be…_ Tsuna looked down. Adult Lambo was floating! **[1]**

"Y-You're…._ROMEO!_" The brunette points an accusing finger at _'adult Lambo'_. "Too late now, Sawada Tsunayoshi… I'm going to drag you to hell with me!" The 'person' known as 'Romeo', laughed evilly.

"H-How did you know me here? I-I'm supposed to be in another parallel world…" Romeo glared at Tsuna. "Look, kid…I don't know what you're talking about, and I don't care…"

_So spirits can cross dimensions?_ The adult Lambo look alike then continue to drag Tsuna along with him as the door opened.

"Noooo! I don't want to die!" The brunette screamed in terror.

"Hold it right there…evil spirit…" Romeo and Tsuna turned around to look. At last! Tsuna was safe! Or so, he thought… _Wait… Is that Hibari-san? No…It couldn't be…_ _This guy has long braided hair, he's wearing a priest costume, but he looks just like Hibari-san… I recognise him! He is…_

"My name is Fon. And I'm a priest here to send you back to where you came from… **[****2]"**Fon said in his usual calm tone. The 'priest' then starts to chant some unknown languages like he was casting some spell.

Both Tsuna and Romeo sweat dropped.

"Pathetic humans… That isn't going to work on me…" The spirit started to laugh hysterically.

"Shut up, herbivore…You're destroying the whole event… I'll bite you to your afterlife… **[3]**"

"Step away from Tsunayoshi-kun….Kufufufu~"

Tsuna stared at the intruding figures surprisingly and happily. He had never been that happy to see them here. "Hibari-san! Mukuro!"

Poor Romeo's face was soon hit by two tonfas, and a really sharp trident. His face was then sent to _'kiss'_ the hard and cold floor. **[4]**

The door disappeared along with Romeo, leaving behind a really pissed prefect, a surprised pineapple head, a really confused priest, and a terrified brunette. "T-Thank you, Hibari-san and Mukuro!" Tsuna thank the both of them with gratitude. "Hn." "Of course… It was so easy…"

"Well, it seems that I'm really not much of a help, huh?" Fon said in embarrassment at a side. "Fon-san, w-what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked suspiciously. "It was Reborn who told me to come… But I really must be leaving now…" The storm arcobaleno waved goodbye and disappeared into the trees.

_Reborn again!_ Tsuna thought angrily. "B-But how did Hibari-san and Mukuro know that I'm in trouble?"

Mukuro smiled. "It was obvious that you were in trouble when you hadn't return after so long….Kufufu~" Hibari just ignored, while Tsuna sweat dropped again.

"Herbivore you had better catch up if you don't want to get lost again…" The pissed prefect then grabbed Mukuro by the collar and dragged him off.

Tsuna ran after Hibari, fearing that he might get abandoned in the cemetery.

It was indeed a crazy night…

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>[1] True right? Even though Romeo has he legs, but he still floats right?<strong>

**[2] OMG! OOC Fon! XD**

**[3] Since Romeo is dead after all… So yeah, it's his afterlife…**

**[4] Weapons work more than chanting! XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Y-Yokatta… I'm done~<strong>

**Tsuna: Hieeee! It's Romeo!**

**Rin: Yep the guy from ep 66… Poor Romeo… I hope he can find his Juliet in his afterlife… Get it? Okay never mind that….**

**Tsuna: -sweat drops- Ahaha… R&R are appreciated! P-Please? –puppy eyes-**

**Rin: So CUTE! So review, ne?**

**Tsuna: You forced me to…**


	14. School Camp Day Three: Truth or Dare 1

**Rin: Tasukete, Tsuna!**

**Tsuna: Eh? What's wrong?**

**Rin: I'm running out of ideas!**

**Tsuna: -sweat drop-**

**Rin: If this chapter is bad, well… I'm running out of ideas for Tsuna's school camp adventure… So, forgive me! And sorry for the late update! –bows-**

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi-Tama: Actually, I feel bad for making Gokudera do this… As for Fon, I really dunno what came over me to write it…XDD<strong>

**EK12: LOL… This idea came to me when I thought about making Tsuna go on another courage test… And yeah, I hope Romeo will have a nice afterlife… :D**

**Conanfan 15: Oh… Thanks for pointing that out to me! :)**

**Nekokratik: Well, not really. It's because Hibari found Tsuna missing and decided to search for him, then the 'curious' Mukuro decided to tag along… :D And Fon was actually requested by Reborn to do that for I dunno why…XD**

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" The brunette screamed when he woke up, breaking out in cold sweat as he remembered the horrible nightmare he had the night before.<p>

Going through a horrible courage test, meeting a horrible spirit who was after his life, a weird priest who did not even succeed in doing his job, and getting rescued by the two most dangerous people…

_Wait…_

_That was not a dream!_ Tsuna face palmed himself for being such a wimp and embarrassing himself in front of Hibari and Mukuro last night.

He then checked the time. It was only two am in the morning.

_Wait again..._

Who was the one who carried him back to the classroom? The brunette remembered himself passing out even before reaching to school compound.

He heaved a sigh.

_Well, whoever that was, I appreciated it… Time to go back to sleep…_ Just when Tsuna was ready to dive back into his sleeping bag, a sleepy voice called out to him.

"T-Tsuna, you're awake, huh?" He turned around and saw Yamamoto yawning while trying to get out of his sleeping bag. "Ah! S-Sorry for waking you, Yamamoto-kun!" The baseball idiot however, just laughed. "No big deal, Tsuna! I just want to tell you what game we're playing today!"

_Game? Right, today was the last day of camp and the principal said that there was a surprise game for the last day._

"Haha… Guess what we'll be playing 'Truth or Dare'!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

Truth or Dare? Oh God… Someone save him already…

"Ehh? T-Truth or Dare?" Tsuna gasped in horror. He then said 'Good night' to Yamamoto, before diving right back to his sleeping bag, praying for his and probably other people's safety.

_Morning finally came… **(Yay! XD)**_

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun!" An angelic voice called out to Tsuna from behind. It was Sasagawa Kyoko, Tsuna's crush. "O-Ohayo, Kyoko-chan!" The teen smiled back shyly at his crush.

_Wait. A. Minute._

_What if i was dared to kissed Kyoko? Oh my God… T-That wouldn't be possible…_ Tsuna thought to himself as his shy smile turned nervous.

"Is there anything wrong?" Kyoko asked worriedly. The brunette looked up at Kyoko.

_Doki._

He could feel his own face heating up. "T-Tsuna-kun! Your face is red! Are you sick?" Kyoko then proceeded to touch Tsuna's forehead.

_Doki. Doki._

His face was getting redder and redder by the minute. "N-No! I'm fine!" The teen brushes off Kyoko's hand and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. **_(Which…was not very fast…XD)_**

"I-Itai!" Tsuna fell to the ground with a loud _'thump'_ as he had bumped into someone. "No running in the hallways or I'll bite you to death…" An ominous voice called out from above.

_Oh dear…_

"H-Hibari-san... S-Sorry!" With that said, the brunette ran off again. _What a weird herbivore… And was he blushing just now?_ Hibari shrugged and walked away to bite more people to death.

_Time skip to game time… **(:D)**_

The horrible moment had finally come…

"Err…" Tsuna stuttered nervously as he stood outside classroom 2-A, where the game was supposed to be held.

"Oh, Tsuna you're here!" One of the boys opened the door, causing Tsuna to jump in shock. "Did I startle you? Anyways, come in! Everyone's expecting you!" The boy pushed Tsuna into the classroom, smirking.

_You did more than that! You almost gave me a heart attack!_ Tsuna thought miserably. Did he just say that everyone was expecting him? Great. He was sure that nothing good would come out from this.

"Great! Tsuna, you're here!" Yamamoto smiled happily at the brunette at one side. Tsuna smiled back nervously. "Guess what? We've prepared a dare for you!" A girl squealed excitedly at another side. "Eh? B-But…" Tsuna wanted out of this. Seriously. "You don't have a choice, Dame-Tsuna…" Reborn-sensei suddenly appeared out of nowhere and spoke to him with a calm tone.

_Face palmed._

Since when did he have a choice? If he does, name one time. _Ha! Can't think of a time right?_

"Reborn! Stop appearing like this!" The brunette yelled at his tutor. "It's Reborn-sensei…" The older man replied back.

Well, it's either do it or risk getting beaten up by the world's most dangerous hitman…

"W-What is the dare?" Tsuna asked silently.

"Get prepared! The dare is… We all dare you to go steal Hibari-san's armband!"

**-To Be Continued- (XDD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Haha… I left it hanging…<strong>

**Tsuna: Eh? No way!**

**Rin: Good luck Tsuna! If you all want to see what Tsuna's fate will be in the next chapter, be sure to give more reviews, ne!**

**Tsuna: -gulp- Not good…. Not good…**

**Rin: R&R are needed to see Tsuna's fate! –smiles-**


	15. School Camp Day Three: Truth or Dare 2

**Rin: The chap where everyone's been waiting for! :D**

**Tsuna: Ehh? So I'm really gonna do it?**

**Rin: Read on…**

**Tsuna: -pouts-**

**Rin: Don't worry! I'll ensure you safety….more or less…**

* * *

><p><strong>EK12: I love your ideas! Especially the first one! –evil smirk- Thanks for the ideas!<strong>

**Taira-keimei: I think it may be the opposite…O.O**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"W-What is the dare?" Tsuna asked silently._

_"Get prepared! The dare is… We all dare you to go steal Hibari-san's armband!"_

Tsuna stood silently still on the spot for minutes, trying to clear his mind.

"E-Ehh? S-Steal Hibari-san's armband?" He was simply shocked. What in the world made those people think that way? "Reborn! You put _'something'_ into their food or drink, didn't you?" The brunette pointed an accusing finger at his tutor.

Reborn just grinned. "You can't just accuse people like that, Dame-Tsuna… After all, I'm your tutor…" The older man then waved goodbye as he left the classroom.

_Face palmed._

Tsuna was sure that Reborn definitely put _'something'_ into their drinks. And what the hell does he mean by 'After all, I'm your tutor…'?

_he barely thought him anything!_

"Too late to back out now, Tsuna… Sorry…" Yamamoto said calmly at a side. Everyone nodded in unison.

Was God really messing with him?

Tsuna heaved a long sigh.

_Okay… I have two choices… One, is to not do this and risked getting beaten up by Reborn. Two, is to do it and risk getting bitten to death by Hibari-san…_

No matter how hard Tsuna looked at it, neither of the choices was good and there was no way out.

The brunette left the classroom with a heavy heart.

"Kufufufu~ What do you say that I go with you?" An eerily familiar voice asked from behind. Mukuro! _Hell no! If you come, nothing good would come out! Especially when you're with Hibari-san!_ Tsuna thought inwardly.

"Oya? I heard that you know… If that's the case, then why don't you just do it with your dying will or something?" Mukuro replied with a slight disappointment in his voice.

_Mind reader… Wait… Dying will…_

_Dying will bullet!_

"Arigatou, Mukuro!" Tsuna then gave the illusionist a quick and light hug before leaving Mukuro behind blushing slightly to find his abusive tutor.

Reborn at that time, was taking a stroll in the school, still grinning about Tsuna's dare before he was stopped dead on his tracks by that _'very'_ person.

"R-Reborn! Why don't you use the dying will bullet! That way, this will end faster!" Tsuna pleaded his tutor. "Dame-Tsuna…. Do you really not understand? So you want to get humiliated by your classmates? This is a parallel world after all…" Reborn looked at his student, trying to hide his smile. Or grin.

"Oh…Right…" Tsuna scratches his head, looking troubled. "I guess I didn't think of that…" He then walked away.

_Time skip. A little._

Everything was silent and still. No one was seen in the area.

It was clear for _'him'_ to move out.

_'He'_ slowly approaches the receptionist room.

Yes, that was Tsuna attempting to break into the receptionist room to steal Hibari's armband. After all, he really doesn't have a choice…

Tsuna opened the door carefully, ensuring and hoping that no one was inside before he went in.

No one was inside, thankfully.

_Doki._

_Doki. Doki._

Tsuna's heart was beating faster and faster as he approached the armband that was lying peacefully on the desk.

Thank God Hibari didn't take it with him…

_Doki. Doki. Doki._

The brunette reaches his hand forward to grab the armband.

"Just what do you think you are doing herbivore?"

_Shit._ So close.

Tsuna turned around nervously. The nervousness and fear was killing him. Hibari raised an eyebrow at him. The prefect then spotted his armband on Tsuna's hand. He mouth soon curled up into a smirk.

"Quite daring of you to steal that, eh?" Hibari teased. "H-Hiee! I-It's n-not w-what you t-think I-I'm d-doing…" The teen stuttered uncontrollably.

"I-It's them… T-They d-dared me t-to s-steal H-Hibari-san's a-armband…" Tsuna then backed into a corner.

_Them? They? Dare? Truth or Dare, eh? **(So smart!)**_

"Hmm…I remembered that the principal said to play 'Truth or Dare' right?" Hibari questioned. "W-Well, y-yeah…" Tsuna stuttered nervously again.

"I'm going to bite him to death then…" The prefect smirked somewhat devilishly. "E-Eh? B-But Hibari-san can't do that…"

_Too late._ The carnivore had already set on his quest to bite a certain person to death.

Reborn however, had already been standing outside the receptionist room before Tsuna even came. He was watching the whole scene amusingly.

The brunette then went back to his classroom, legs and hands still shaking. When he reached class, he found everyone too, shaking as though that they had seen their deaths coming. **_(Or maybe they did…XD)_**

The day proceeded on without any further disruptions.

But even after all the students went home from the camp, if you listen closely, you might still hear someone screaming for his/her life, and the sound of metal clashing onto _'objects'._

That concludes the end of Namimori middle_ 'fun'_ camp…

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: -smiles- Like it? I like the end though…XDD<strong>

**Tsuna: Poor principal…**

**Mukuro: Oya, oya~ And I got rejected?**

**Rin: Gomen, Mukuro… Like this chap? Want more of the story? Then REVIEW! :D**


	16. Swimming with a shark?

**Rin: I think I might be ending this story soon…O.O**

**Tsuna: Ehh? Why?**

**Rin: Well, I think it's too long, don't you think so?**

**Tsuna: Hmm…. Well, it's okay…**

**Rin: If that's the case, let's leave it up to the readers to decide… Should I end this story soon? And if yes, should I do a sequel to this story?**

* * *

><p><strong>Usagi-Tama: Thanks for pointing that out to me. :) I'll edit it as soon as possible! Well, I will make Gokudera be nicer to Tsuna because I hate to see it like this too…O.O<strong>

**EK12: I like your ideas! :D And slight 1827? O.O Maybe… Oh, and its Ieyatsu, by the way… If I'm not wrong…XD**

**TsunaxGiotto4ever: It's not that he knows… It's just that he was rambling on about some nonsense about convincing Tsuna to 'steal'… :)**

**Turamarix: Hehe… I was sure to expect that someone would assume that there would be 1827 moments in chapter 15…. But too bad that there aren't any! :)**

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun, time to wake up!" Nana chided her son who was still sleeping soundly in bed, having sweet dreams about his life, where there were no battles, no crazy assassins trying to kill him, or having an abusive home tutor.<p>

"Argh… Kaa-san, five more minutes…" Tsuna groaned as he flipped to the other side of his bed, trying to ignore whatever his mother was going to say next.

Nana frowned. "Tsu-kun, if you don't wake up soon, you're going to be late for Reborn-sensei's lesson…"

Upon hearing the word _'Reborn'_, the brunette immediately jolted awake and started screaming stuffs like 'Don't tell Reborn to come!', 'Don't let him kill me!'…_etc. _"Ara, Tsu-kun why would Reborn-sensei kill you? And today is Saturday… " Nana questioned her son curiously. That was when Tsuna realised.

This was a parallel world. Reborn wouldn't dare do anything with him…maybe… And unfortunately, he can't seem to get rid of the _'Reborn phobia'_…

"W-Where's Reborn?" Tsuna asked, surprised by the fact that Reborn was not in his room this morning, hitting him awake with a 100 pound hammer. "Oh? Well, he certainly left early today…And he left a letter for you." Nana then handed over a sealed letter with the words _'To Dame-Tsuna'_ written on it.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

He slowly opened the letter, fearing that in the letter might contain some bombs or something dangerous.

_'Dear Dame-Tsuna,'_ the letter read. _'I will be gone for a few days or so… Don't be happy about it. Oh, here's a ticket to go swimming. I've already invited Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and every other person you can think of. Yes, that includes Hibari… Now go or you're dead when I come back.'_

Tsuna sweat dropped once again.

_'P.S: Don't miss me…'_

The last line really made Tsuna wanted to hit his head against the wall, or go for an eye check-up.

_'Another Note: Meet at the swimming complex at 11am… DO NOT be late…_

_From your loving tutor, Reborn…'_

Face palmed.

Well, it's not like he has a choice anyways… So as might as well just go rather than getting beaten up by Reborn…

_11am. Namimori Swimming Complex entrance._

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto was the first to greet Tsuna when he reached the swimming complex. Greetings were followed by Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera with a 'Tch…', Mukuro with a 'Kufufu~', Ryohei with a 'Extreme!', but apparently not Hibari…. He just stood silently at his _'emo'_ corner.

_Wait a second…Haru? The Haru?_

"Konnichiwa-desu! You must be Tsuna-san! My name is Haru, Miura Haru. But just call me Haru! I'm Kyoko-chan's friend!" The girl known as Haru, gave Tsuna a warm smile.

_So it really was her. And I didn't know that she was Kyoko's friend!_

_Doesn't matter that now… Time to go swimming!_

Everyone changed into their swimming costumes, except Hibari… And they all went to have fun in the waters, well, except someone… **_(You know who...)_**

"Herbivores don't let me catch you running around or making any noise or I'll bite you to death…" The prefect glared at the group of _'Herbivores'_, before lying on the chair, enjoying his relaxing afternoon nap. Tsuna gulped, while some of them just glared back annoyed, then entering the pool to have fun.

"Ne, Gokudera… Why do you hate Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the silver hair teen finally after keeping that question to himself for like, years. Gokudera Hayato gave the baseball idiot a stern look. "Well, it's because he's pretty weak, and obviously has a lot of weakness…"

Tsuna at that moment was unfortunately at the side, and yup, he heard it.

The brunette sighs and just when he was about to turned away, he suddenly saw a shark? Coming towards Gokudera's direction at a really, really fast speed.

What was a shark doing in the swimming pool? Never mind that now.

"Gokudera-kun, look out!" Tsuna immediately took action and pushed Gokudera away from that _'thing'_. **_(Guess why is a shark doing here?) _**Gokudera gasped at what had just happened. "Y-You saved me…" The bomber looked at Tsuna with his _'puppy eyes'_.

_Puppy eyes? Oh God… That could only mean one thing…_

"I shall serve by your side forever! What can I call you? Boss? Tsunayoshi-sama? …." And the teen went on rambling non-stop.**_ (O.O)_**

Tsuna twitched a little. "W-What about just Tsuna?"

Gokudera shook his head hard saying that he was his savoir and other things which were somehow, yes, a little annoying… "E-Erm… W-What about calling me J-Juudaime?" Gokudera looked at his savoir with his puppy eyes again, and wait… _Was that an extra pair of ears and a tail?_

"Tsuna, Gokudera, look out!" They both turned, horrified by the scene that the shark was charging at them again.

The girls were screaming. Ryohei was yelling _'Extreme!'_ at a side, while Mukuro was ready with his trident to attack the shark.

"I told you herbivores _NOT_ to make any noise… I'll bite you to death!" That was the last straw. Hibari was pissed by the fact that the shark was disturbing peace, so he too went charging in with his tonfas, knocking the shark out in one second flat.

"VROOOIII! Who the hell knock out my pet shark? I'm gonna make him pay!" A really loud and familiar voice boomed through the air of the area, causing everyone to turn to the direction of the voice. "You're too loud, scum… And that was just a useless shark…" Another man growled. Then both guys started fighting…_with words…_

_Hieeee! S-Squalo and X-Xanxus! Again! Why are they here? And a-a shark?_

Oh Kami-sama help him. Poor Tsuna had already paled at the sight of the shark. Now seeing those two? He could faint anytime!

"J-Juudaime… Who the hell would bring a shark to the pool?" Gokudera asked twitching slightly. _Don't ask me!_

Hibari, of course, went to join the fight. He can't stand people who broke the peace of Namimori… He won't allow it.

Very soon, shouting, explosions, screaming, insults and many other noises could be heard even if you stand two miles away from the pool.

"J-Juudaime… I think we better go…" Tsuna nodded hard. The girls, Mukuro, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna soon exited the place quietly not wanting to ever disturb the three who were still fighting.

_Crazy day indeed…_

_Back at home…_

"Tsu-kun! Reborn wants to speak with you on the phone!" Nana shouted from the first floor. Reborn? _He's going to ask about today, isn't he…._

"Coming, Kaa-san!" Tsuna then ran downstairs.

"R-Reborn?"

_"Yes, it's me… Miss me?"_

"Hell no! And why did you call?"

_"Guess what? Verde said that he knows of a way to get us back to our original world."_

"Ehh?"

_"You don't sound happy…"_

"I-I am happy!"

_"Okay then… I'll be back tomorrow and three days later, we'll go find Verde… He needs time to get the equipment ready…"_

"O-Oh…I see…Bye then…"

_"See you tomorrow, Dame-Tsuna…"_

With that, the conversation ended…

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Sorry everyone… I guess I'll be ending this four or five chapters later… But don't worry! Before Tsuna goes back, i will still let him have the awesome adventures first! <strong>

**Tsuna: Ehh?**

**Rin: Yeah, I know… But I'm gonna make a sequel story to this! So don't worry! I'm sad too… R&R please? For a sequel story? And special thanks to EK12 for giving me great ideas! For this chapter, i just combined two ideas together! :D**


	17. Telling the Truth

**Rin: Ah, sorry for the late update! –bows- Wasn't feeling too well…**

**Tsuna: You okay?**

**Reborn: She should be fine… Just get on with the story already…**

**Rin: You are so mean! Anyways, here's chapter 17!**

* * *

><p><strong>EK12: Wow… So many ideas…O.O But I love them all! Sadly, I'll be only using a few for this story… The rest will be in the sequel story!<strong>

**Cuore l'anima della: Well, guess? :D**

**Nekokratik: Hehe… I hope that you will enjoy the rest of this story as well as the sequel that is coming out soon!**

* * *

><p>"Tsu-kun! Reborn-sensei is back!" Nana informed her son who was still sleeping upstairs peacefully.<p>

_Great._ That was the last thing Tsuna ever wanted to hear. Tsuna got off from his bed slowly and lazily, not wanting to go down to meet his doom after a restless night.

"Finally down, huh?" Reborn smirked at his student that looked like he had been up studying like mad for the whole night. "Argh… I didn't get much sleep last night…" The brunette complained as he went to the fridge to fetch himself some milk while trying not to yawn.

Reborn looked at Tsuna, puzzled. "I see… Here are your plans for today…" The arcobaleno then held up a notebook in front of Tsuna's face so that he could get a better look.

* * *

><p>1) Call your friends out. <em>Ex. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Mukuro, Hibari…<em>

2) Tell them that you're from a parallel world.

3) Tell them that you will be going back in a few days.

4) Get this all done by _TODAY_, and _NO_ excuses…

* * *

><p><em>W-Wait, what?<em> Tsuna frowned at the list of things that he had to do. _Since when was Hibari-san and Mukuro his friends?_ And why did Reborn have to plan everything for him?

"Reborn this is…" Tsuna glanced up at his tutor. "No complains." His tutor gave a firm reply. He simply sighed.

So the day went on like this.

"Hello Gokudera-kun? Do you mind coming out and meeting me at the xxxx café later at 2pm?" Tsuna ended up phoning everyone. _Yes, even Hibari._

How did he get his number?

"Kufufu~ You want to meet at the xxxx café? Okay… And you might want Hibari's number too…" And the pineapple head went on rambling on.

_Mind reader! Stalker!_ Those were the things that came out from Tsuna's mind after listening to what Mukuro had told him.

After taking a long time trying to phone everyone and listening to their nonsense, he was sure that the phone bill would go up.

Let's hope that Nana won't faint after seeing it…

At the _xxxx_ café later on…

"Juudaime! What was the thing that you wanted to tell us? Is it really so important that you need to call those two out?" Gokudera was obviously pointing at Mukuro and Hibari. Mukuro just 'Kufufu~' away, while Hibari just gave his usual attitude.

Tsuna nodded nervously.

The others who were in the café then smiled at Tsuna. The brunette gulped. "A-Actually…" He began to stutter again. "A-Actually…. I'm from a parallel world!" Tsuna gripped onto his cup of juice tightly as he nervously anticipated their answer.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Except for Hibari. He just blinked in surprised.

"T-Tsuna, could you please repeat that again?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna took a deep breath and started explaining everything to them.

_From the time he met Reborn,_

_To the battle with Mukuro,_

_To the battle with the Varia,_

_And finally to the battle in the future with Byakuran._

Tsuna explained everything to them, hoping that they would understand. Everyone blinked in disbelief. "Tsk, tsk… Dame-Tsuna, you're spilling too much…" Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere and smack Tsuna in the head.

"I-Itai! Reborn! What are you doing here! And I thought you told me to tell them!" The brunette defends himself.

"I only told you to tell them about the parallel world you idiot…" The older man sighed. After that, everyone ended up throwing a bunch of questions at Tsuna and Reborn, making them answering each and every of them before going back, which was one and a half hours later.

"Juudaime is so cool!" Gokudera told Tsuna as his eyes sparkled. "Haha… Didn't expect such things to exist! But it was cool!" Yamamoto laughed. "Tsuna-kun is so cool!" Kyoko breathed at a side and Haru nodded in agreement.

"Sawada is so extreme!" Ryohei shouted out loud. "Hn." "Kufufu~ Never expected Tsunayoshi-kun is so dangerous…" Mukuro teased.

Soon, all of them left the café and head home still, well, a little shocked by what they were told.

_Back at home…_

"Still… You spill too much…"

"How the heck would I know? It's not like it's my fault anyways!" Tsuna protested. Reborn gave him a dark glare.

"So it's my fault, huh? You're dead when we go back…" A green coloured gun was soon pointed in the direction of Tsuna's forehead.

"Hieeeee!"

**-To Be Continued in T-minus 2 chapters/days-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: I know… Crappy chapter… My bad. My brain wasn't working right when I typed this…<strong>

**Tsuna: Ehh? So I spilled everything?**

**Reborn: You're dead…**

**Tsuna: Hieee! Please review if you want to save my life!**

**Reborn: Like hell they would do that for you…**


	18. Making Choices and Finding a Surprise

**Rin: Minna… I apologise for the late update… I got a little lazy… -.-**

**Reborn: Lazy is not an excuse, you know…**

**Rin: Fine… And busy with school too…**

**Reborn: …. Anyways, just enjoy this chapter done by our lazy authoress...**

**Rin: Hey!**

* * *

><p><strong>Taira-keimei: Sorry about that… Wasn't feeling too well back then… But I hope you like this chapter!<strong>

**Cuore l'anima della: Poor Tuna… Yeah, it was a little short… So I'll try to make this longer…**

**Nekokratik: Oops… My bad…XD Glad that you're willing to save Tuna.**

**EK12: Wao…. So many ideas! Not sure if I can use them all, but I'll try! Thanks for the ideas once again!**

* * *

><p><em>Guess I'll really have to go back tomorrow<em>, huh? Tsuna stared into the sky right above the Namimori shrine where he was lying at, thinking to himself.

_Flashback to yesterday evening…_

"You can't stay here forever, you know…" Reborn raised his eyebrows at his student after both of them had reached home from the café.

Tsuna nodded silently.

"Your guardians need you… And you can't be expecting them or me to be training your dame-parallel self, right? Besides, the other you might probably freak out and run into hiding for the rest of his life…" Stated Reborn, who was now getting a drink from the kitchen.

Tsuna nodded once again, not saying anything.

The older man sighed.

"Look… You have to decide if you are wanted to stay, or go back… You have one more day to decide… I'll be expecting your answer tomorrow…" After finishing the sentence, Reborn went up to his room, leaving the troubled Tsuna behind.

_End of_ _flashback... _

Tsuna sighed to himself.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps heading his way. He looked up.

It was Verde.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" Verde asked, while panting non-stop at a side. The brunette nodded in surprised. Verde looked at Tsuna with a worried expression.

Something was wrong.

"Where's Reborn? I need to tell him that the machine that I made was somehow damaged in the process of relocating it…" Tsuna blinked twice at the scientist.

_Damaged_?

Isn't that what he had quite hoped for? So, why does he feel a tiny little bit of sadness somewhere deep in his heart? Verde looked at him, puzzled.

"I need you to tell Reborn that fixing the machine might take about a week or so…" The scientist went talking on.

Tsuna faced was covered with a tiny bit of disappointment.

Should he choose to go back and accept his destiny to be a Mafia boss, or stay here and live a normal life, pretending that nothing has happened at all? That question always leaves him with so much confusion and so many more questions to ponder on.

"So, just help me tell Reborn about this, okay?" Verde's voice pulled Tsuna back to reality. He just nodded. Soon, the scientist took his leave and ran back to his lab.

The journey back home felt really long.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled out when he reached home. "Did you hear that Verde's machine was spoilt?" He asked once he saw Reborn drinking espresso while reading newspaper in the kitchen."Yes, I know…" Reborn flinched a little. "And I supposed that you are happy?" The arcobaleno asked.

"Not really…" The brunette replied, sighing out loud before going back up to his room. "Oh?" Reborn gave a smirked.

_I have a plan…_

_The next day…._

"Dame-Tsuna, wake up…." Tsuna's head was once again meet with the 100 ton hammer that was Leon. "I-Itai! Why did you call me up so early for?" Tsuna complained in agony. Reborn just grin.

Tsuna eyed his tutor with suspicion. _That grin… Means that he's up to something…_

"Relax Dame-Tsuna… I'm not gonna do anything horrible to you… _yet._" Reborn soften the volume his voice when he said _'yet'._ Of course, Tsuna didn't catch that.

"There will be people coming over later…. So get dressed. Fast." The older man then left the room.

Tsuna wondered to himself. _People coming over? Who could it be?_

As soon as Tsuna got changed and went downstairs, he saw some _'unexpected'_ guests in his house.

"Juudaime! I missed you so much!" Gokudera went _'puppy'_ mode, and went to hug his _'master'_ affectionately.

Everyone was there.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, and even Hibari.

_Wait, what?_

**-To Be Continued in T-minus 1 chapter/day-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Yay! I'm done! =w= I know… Kinda short too…<strong>

**Tsuna: So… What happened? o.O I don't get it…**

**Rin: Who knows…-smiles- And you're not dead yet?**

**Tsuna: That's mean!**

**Reborn: Haven't used this in a long, long time….-shoots Tsuna-**

**Tsuna: REBORN! REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL!**

**Rin: O.O ….Just review will do…-sweat drop-**


	19. Happy Days

**Rin: -cries- NUUUUUUUU!**

**Tsuna: -sweat drop- Maa, maa… You still have a sequel story right?**

**Rin: I'm gonna miss this story… And sorry for the late update! –bows-**

**Tsuna: Ahahaha…. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuore l'anima della: Hmm… Me too… :D<strong>

**MikiAdminBerryAkira: Really? Honto ni arigatou! :D And sorry for the late update…**

**KitsuneNaru: Glad that you liked my story! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone was there.<em>

_Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Chrome, and even Hibari._

_Wait, what?_

* * *

><p>"E-Everyone?" Tsuna felt really happy. He was near tears. Tears of joy, of course.<p>

The guardians all went over to hug their beloved boss. _Except Hibari…_ Tsuna smiled happily. He felt really warm on the inside and it was hard to express it out using words.

"R-Reborn… What did you do?" The brunette looked at his tutor, wiping away traces of tears from his eyes.

Reborn smirked.

"You had better thank me… I _forc-_ I mean requested Verde of this world, to create another device that can allow entry to other parallel worlds…"

Tsuna looked at Reborn, eyes filled with gratitude. For once, Reborn did something nice for him. "Thank you, Reborn…"

After a really, really long chat between Tsuna and his guardians, Nana came bursting into the living room with snacks and drinks.

"My, my Tsu-kun… It's great to see that you have so many friends!" She smiled cheerfully before leaving the room.

"Haha, the only thing that didn't change was you mum!" Yamamoto laughed at a side. Everyone soon laughed too. _**(Except Hibari…x1000!)**_

Tsuna could not help but to smile non-stop for the whole day as he had never felt that happy to see his friends.

"Juudaime… Do you know that we've met with our _'doubles'_?" Gokudera asked while drinking his fruit punch.

The others nodded.

"E-Eh? W-What did they say?" Tsuna was shocked, at the same time worried.

"They appeared to be very calm, boss… And they promised not to tell anyone about us…" Chrome answered quietly. Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief.

"I was as extreme as usual!" Ryohei shouted while punching his fists in the air.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama was really cool!" Lambo said proudly. "Ahoushi! You're the one who caused that trouble in the first place!" The storm guardian then started battling out with Lambo.

They threw bombs, dynamites and every other thing they could find.

Let's hope that Nana doesn't see the _'little'_ damage done….

Tsuna laughed. This was the so called _'peaceful'_ moments that he had wanted. Watching Lambo and Gokudera fight, getting chased by Hibari for disturbing him, playing with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin, and many other things of course.

He had never felt this at home before.

Soon, it was time to bid goodbye to this parallel world.

"Verde, make sure that no one, and I mean no one, ever uses this machine or anything…" Reborn warned the scientist before entering the transportation device with the others. "Destroy it when we get back… Oh, and destroy the blueprints too…" Verde nodded. _Sadly…_

It didn't really take very long to get back. When they got back, all of them had ended up in the same place where Tsuna was hit, and Reborn was back in his baby form.

Tsuna immediately ran home after separating with his guardians, and hugged Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin.

Nana was smiling to herself upon seeing them.

At night, Tsuna was called up by Reborn to talk about something.

"I got Verde to make this for you guys…" Reborn handed over a small and strange device. The brunette raised his brows.

_What is this?_

"It's a device which allows you guys to travel to the parallel world… I only got one for you as I figured the others might only mess it up…" Reborn grinned.

That night when Tsuna went to bed, he put the device into a nicely patterned, colourful box, and placed it somewhere deep in his closet.

_I don't think I'll need this…_

_But maybe, I will go back some other day… _

_Maybe…_

_Haha, just kidding…._

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin: Aww….-cries-<strong>

**Tsuna: Don't cry… -pats back- It was a good end…**

**Rin: That's leaves it to the readers… Oh, and please try to read 'Parallel Days' and 'The Past Is Alive?' as the sequel story is already out, and I did a new story…**

**Rin/Tsuna: Review onegai! Tell us what you think about the ending! –bows-**


End file.
